


An Avenger's Anal Endgame

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [12]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Natasha, Wanda and Maria are finally in the endgame. But who will win??This is a Sequel to ‘An Avenger’s Infinite Sex’ and the final part of an ongoing series. For maximum enjoyment please ensure you have read some of the previous entries.





	An Avenger's Anal Endgame

“I win.”

Maria Hill stared back in defiance as the Scarlet Witch declared victory; her defeated harem laid out all around them. Taking several deep-steadying breaths, Wanda Maximoff leant heavily on her knees, using the last of her magic just to keep her enemy at bay:

“How do you like my little game??”

Not waiting for a response the Sokovian girl climbed down from the SHIELD-shaped table on shaky legs, gathering her resolve as she moved around her opponent. Careful to avoid the quivering flesh beneath her feet Wanda circled slowly, Maria held still as a statue by the girl’s powerful telepathy. And yet in spite of her frozen naked state the former Director of SHIELD remained remarkably composed.

Leaning in Wanda breathed the woman's heady scent, smooth skin still slick from her earlier exertions. Smirking the girl asserted her own dominance, licking the side of Maria’s face and tasting sweet victory. Any pretense all but forgotten, Wanda casually slipped her palm down her opponent’s toned abdomen, fingers brushing over downy hair before finally cupping her pussy; slick core burning hot to the touch:

"Mmm feels like you did..."

Gritting her teeth Maria swallowed her indignation as Wanda's delicate fingers brazenly stroked her swollen lips; stoking the raging fire of lust the dominant woman always held inside. Mustering her strength Maria wrestled the magic holding her in place, expressing awkward speech through her paralysed mouth:

"How-wghh?”

Wanda cocked her head, ethereal green eyes absorbing the statuesque form of the woman before her:

"I'll admit you almost had me; dominating your way through my orgy; Very impressive work. But if you play my game you play by my rules."

Forcing her sharp blue eyes to turn, Maria watched the Witch's hand twitch, the girl hiding the effort it took just to contain the dominant woman’s intense libido; sweat glistening on her brow. So this was still a competition… And one Maria intended to win. All she needed was time to break through.

Passing behind the brunette Wanda swallowed a deep breath, collecting herself outside of Maria’s field of vision. Consciously aware of the hot wet cream that stained the crotch of her tight leather leggings, Wanda smoothed out the moist black fabric; a worrying reminder of the powerful orgasm that had almost put her at Maria’s mercy.

Strengthening her stance Wanda flicked newly reddened hair over her shoulder, this sudden change in appearance alarming: Was the new colour a sign of her newfound dominance? Or a warning of how close she had come to being just another of Maria's submissive sluts? Gazing out over the deck of the helicarrier’s bridge, Wanda observed every woman that had fallen, each stripped of their dignity and individually fucked by the former Director of SHIELD; a sea of doormats ready and willing to be trodden upon once more. Given the opportunity whom would they serve now?

Beneath them Natasha Romanoff attempted to free herself from her fellow submissives; the rest of her group reveling in a post-orgasmic haze. Lounging together on the floor the redhead was caught in a deep tangle of thoroughly fucked women. Tugging a limp thigh from her shoulder, Natasha slithered out from under an unconscious blonde, trying to remember how she had come to be in this state; another woman's juices still dripping from her chin.

Seeing the source of her turmoil emerge from the broken pile of females Wanda swallowed her guilt, turning back to her enemy:

“I set you loose, observed how the great Maria Hill takes control, learnt for myself how to unravel your mind, your secrets; then fed your appetite till you couldn’t resist my charms."

Slapping Maria's ass, Wanda watched delightedly as her toned cheek barely flexed, making sure to grope tough flesh as she sauntered back into the brunette's withering vision.

Maria growled, rage simmering beneath her frozen features as she came to terms with this new information: had she been taken in by some lost schoolgirl act? Or was Wanda's confidence the real facade??

Standing on her toes Wanda pressed her mouth to Maria's cheek once more, moving slowly down her jaw before capturing the older woman's lips; taking her nemesis for the first time. In spite of their mutual hatred both found a delicious friction in their turgid embrace, the two strong women fighting for control through an open-mouthed kiss.

Running her tongue across sharp white teeth Wanda delved deep into Maria's gullet, holding her close. While her extremities were unresponsive like a mannequin much to Wanda's delight the brunette's tongue worked overtime to repel her own; So Maria still had some fight in her.

Sucking Maria's lower lip into her mouth Wanda tugged at her softest skin, eliciting just a little pain as she bit into plump flesh, making sure to start small before the real games began. Reaching for Maria’s breasts through their intense kiss Wanda plucked a nipple, sharp points protruding from the brunette’s proud chest.

Flinching Maria’s sharp blue eyes widened, glancing downward as her left hand twitched in response to Wanda's cruel pinching, her slight movement unnoticed by the girl as she toyed with her distracting chest:

"I think you'll find -mmmgh, I'm quite insatiable..." Maria rasped into the Witch’s mouth; muscles still barely responding, leaving Wanda free to grope her tingling breasts with unrestrained lust, sharp black nails trailing over bountiful orbs.

Grinning Wanda slowly pulled away, a light string of saliva breaking between their lips as she slunk backward:

Hands slipping down the front of her frock coat Wanda deftly unfastened red leather, throwing open her costume to reveal what she had hidden underneath.

Maria’s sharp blue eyes widened:

Slung around the girl’s svelte hips a monster strap-on fell forward, the erect glowing red phallus pointing directly toward the frozen female. Grinning the Witch responded smugly:

"We’ll see."

Climbing out from under a quivering arm, Natasha felt fingers brush over her naked skin, weak hands pawing at her luscious body; threatening to pull her back into the undulating pile of moaning women. Soft flesh sliding against her belly, the redhead swallowed a burp; uncomfortably aware she had drank from every single pussy. And still she had an appetite; renewed heat beginning to burn in every woman's loins.

Hands grasping at her boots, Wanda looked down:

“Poor babies… You want more??”

Taking pity on the lust-crazed women she had reduced to ravenous animals in her quest for revenge, the redhead conjured two double-ended dildos from beneath her coat, holding them out over the panting females.

Reaching up to grab at the dangling toys Wanda teased them, waiting until she had the attention of the entire congregation, moans and whines subsiding into ragged breath, desperate eyes following her every move:

Finally releasing them into the crowd, the crouching women leapt up, crawling over each other to reach for the toys, the orgy devolving once more into a desperate wrestling match as naked females fought for the right to insert a nice big cock, each searching for relief to their magic induced lust:

Crawling between two more dominant women, Colleen Wing kept her head down whilst seeking out a suitable opponent; her own ass still throbbing from her earlier defeat. But if she could just find someone less powerful than herself maybe should reclaim what was left of her honour. Spotting a familiar blonde female in a corner of the bridge away from the Witch’s harem, the martial artist’s training took over:

Mary Walker’s green blue eyes darted around the helicarrier, the blonde having managed to hide under a control station when Wanda had awoken them all. Watching the lurid affair from a distance Mary had quietly masturbated as the others had devolved into animalistic lust. 

“Ohh!”

Taken by surprise by the Asian girl, the artist was quickly pinned and mounted; Mary’s own desire too much to resist any longer:

“Are you Mary? Or Walker?” Colleen asked sharply. She was all too aware of this woman’s identity disorder that manifested into two distinct personalities; the naïve Mary and the ruthless Walker.

“Mary,” the blonde responded timidly: “What are you going to do to me??”

“Well Mary, I just lost a battle so I am really, really looking for a win. So I figured, since you’re in such a… submissive mood, you wouldn’t mind if I fucked your cute little ass??” 

Mary nodded slowly, nervous gaze wandering up and down the Asian girl’s tan skin, taking in her naked figure:

“B-but you don’t have any-“

“-Toys??” Colleen smiled, raising her fist. Green blue eyes widening, Mary gasped in awe as the girl’s fist glowed bright white:

“Those whores can keep their dildo’s: I’ve got something way better.” 

The Scarlet Witch watched the depraved scene sadly: Colleen quickly rolling Mary over only to shove her super-powered fist up into the blonde’s unprepared ass like she was stuffing a Christmas turkey. Of course this was all in their nature: Strip away the social niceties and beneath was utter desire. Wanda no longer had any influence over them, all her magic just focused on keeping Maria at bay. Ultimately now their own lust had taken over, each woman hungry for more.

Returning to her nemesis Wanda closed in behind Maria, the girl making sure to press the fearsome dildo between frozen legs, enjoying how the brunette's strong thighs clasped the thick shaft as if to take back control, leaning into the elegant curve of the bitch’s back as she slid its end up against her hungry sex.

Grinding her teeth, Maria fought the magic that restrained her, all too aware of the heat that still churned through her core when the cock brushed against her simmering flesh: If she couldn't break free soon the Witch would have her victory.

Leading the brunette forward Wanda ascended, Maria following robotically as they climbed onto the helicarrier’s huge SHIELD-shaped table and above the renewed orgy that had began to churn all around.

Still caught in the writhing mob Natasha fell face first into the deck, winded as she was dragged back into the squirming cauldron of hot naked flesh. Several insistent mouths latching onto her succulent skin, the redhead struggled to resist the urge to join her fellow submissives. Again tearing herself free the redhead glistened with sweat, gasping as she crawled toward the table:

"Wanda! Don't do this!"

Hearing that familiar husky drawl the brunette shook her head; she could not afford yet another distraction at this late stage; vengeance on Maria was her primary objective. And yet... her whole reason for assembling this group had been to claim Natasha, to prove something to the redhead and herself: could she ignore the woman that had betrayed her? Could Wanda hold this grudge when submission was in Natasha’s very nature??

Turning to face down her betrayer Wanda felt a pang of guilt; seeing the effect her orgy had had on the once proud redhead. Gone was the sexy facade of feminine power and cool command known as Black Widow; stripped away to reveal the scared child underneath:

Knelt on the floor Natasha was both literally and figuratively naked; her skintight suit torn away from her voluptuous body, what was left held together by the belts that crisscrossed her wide hips. Her exposed skin showed the telltale signs of rough sex; claw marks and hickeys dispersed across pale flesh that glistened with sweat, saliva and cum. Natasha’s glorious red hair was matted with female juices, blurred mascara framing her eyes as she croaked to her former lover:

“Wanda…”

Meeting those concerned green orbs Wanda suppressed another flicker of emotion; even after everything she had just put her through the redhead still cared deeply. Steeling herself Wanda replied quickly:

“This woman uses you Nat! And she will just keep using you till there’s nothing else left. She doesn’t see you! Not like I do."

Shirking off her long coat, Natasha watched in awe as Wanda revealed more of the tight leather outfit underneath; deep red corset exposing bare shoulders, weaving red lace synching tightly into the brunette's abdomen to emphasise her slim waist and pert round busoms. Beneath the swinging twisted cock impossibly tight black leather leggings and high heels showed off Wanda’s long supple legs. But only Natasha could recognise how the outfit mirrored her own sexually confident facade; masking all the same insecurities.

Still facing away from the two lost lovers Maria knew this might be her last chance: Wanda had used trickery and subversion to draw her into this net but any trap that requires such effort could only be so strong. And every second the girl spent on Natasha made her weaker. Concentrating, Maria's fingers twitched once more, a small smile lighting up her features as her taught muscles thawed. 

“Wanda this isn’t you."

"No…" shaking her head like a petulant child the fresh redhead rounded on Natasha, green eyes wide with anger while her lower lip quivered, Wanda desperate to defend her own actions:

“Hill thinks she own's you body and soul! And-and, even if she does, I'm not going to let her just walk all over you: I will Avenge you!” 

Thinking of all the indignities Natasha had suffered at the dominant woman's hands Wanda balled her fists, finding new resolve:

“And I’m going to enjoy it.”

"Me too."

Striking suddenly Maria spun on the spot; catching the girl off guard. Wrapping an arm around the redhead’s neck she held Wanda in a tight chokehold, naked body pressing against the Witch from behind.

"How???” Wanda rasped, squirming in Maria's grip.

Leaning into her back, the infamous Dom whispered in her ear:

"Want to know my secret Wanda? Want to know how I resist your lustful charms??"

Reaching down Maria grasped the dildo still strapped around the girl's waist. Fingers gliding up and down the impossibly long ribbed shaft, Maria tightened her grip, twisting hard:

"Ahhh!"

Wanda moaned, eyelashes fluttering as the dildo's fastenings dug into her nethers, the strap between her thighs slicing into her pussy. Ratcheting the cock over and over, Maria grinned as the girl shuddered, wedgy-ing Wanda with her own phallus:

"I'm always horny."

Hands twitching, weak strands of magic dissipated around Wanda's fingers, the brunette rendered powerless after so much exertion, Maria's intense stranglehold on her pussy making the Witch's eyes roll.

"I had a feeling you were tapped out..." Maria grinned, enjoying how the girl wriggled in her arms, the brunette's leather clad behind rolling deliciously against her own naked loins with every harsh turn of the cock; every twist of the knife.

Staring up at both women Natasha was frozen in shock, Maria assuming control of her young lover in an instant, the redhead forced to look on helplessly as Maria finally subdued the Scarlet Witch.

"Look at you," Maria tutted, “Nothing but tricks and bravado... all just to hide a scared little girl!"

Shuddering Wanda struggled, turning white as Maria's vicious grip on her nethers increased, her core squeezed mercilessly as she was literally hoisted by her own petard, moaning in spite of herself. Hopelessly outclassed, Wanda gasped as her opponent screwed the strap-on even tighter, balancing on tiptoe as if to avoid the intense pressure slicing into her ass and pussy. Glancing down to see Natasha still before her, Wanda immediately averted her gaze; coming to know Maria's truly dominant power.

Enjoying herself immensely Maria parsed out the girl's asset, her free hand sliding down from Wanda’s neck before exploring her sumptuous cleavage, the slutty corset allowing easy access as she squeezed her fingers under tight red fabric, groping each breast in turn. 

Twisting her nipples Wanda hissed, cursing in Sokovian as Maria treated her like a hunk of meat, strong fingers dancing over her skin before descending over the tight black lace that cross-crossed her abdomen. The pressure around her nethers unbearable, Wanda could only whine as the other woman fondled her vulnerable body.

Pressing her hips forward, Maria made sure to grind against Wanda's supple behind, tight leather stretched over plump flesh, firm cheeks deliciously separated by the straps cutting down her crack.

Humiliated in front of Natasha the Witch finally empathised with her lover’s plight; and the dark pleasure that came with it. Closing her eyes the girl mewled pathetically; all this time she had scorned the redhead for her apparent weakness, only to succumb to Hill all the same. 

“That's it Wanda…” Maria whispered in the girl’s ear.

“No!” Frustrated, Wanda shook her head desperately as the brunette continued:

“You've already lost Witch. You honestly thought you could use my own dominance against me!? Please! Your feelings for my asset betrayed you…”

Wanda glanced down at Natasha:

“What!?”

Maria smirked: “I set you up Maximoff. Who do you think sent Natasha to Sokovia to evaluate you? Who put your rooms at the compound side by side, knowing full well you couldn't resist my little anal whore??”

"You knew this would happen??" Natasha murmured, her gaze unfocused as Maria glowered down at her:

“I set up the pieces and watched them fall... this was always my endgame."

Smirking Maria stroked Wanda's newly reddened hair, now so similar to Natasha's own:

"In spite of your distinct lack of power, you have a lot in common with Ms. Maximoff here: both from Eastern Europe, haunted pasts, a shared suffering. I knew her immaturity matched your own, that you'd be drawn to each other. Feelings expose so many helpful weaknesses."

Hearing this dissection Wanda slumped in the Dom’s arms, realising how fully she'd been played; Her whole relationship with Natasha orchestrated by this conniving woman. And Wanda had followed the path set out for her hook, line and sinker. How was she supposed to feel? No matter how manipulated Wanda's feelings for Natasha were real. But instead of prying the redhead away from the Dom as intended Maria had managed to ensnare them both. And now her body was forfeit.

Feeling the girl go limp Maria beamed, allowing the stronger woman to loosen her grip and play with the Wanda's luscious little body; relinquishing herself to her superior adversary:

"That's it, give in and I’ll make sure you both get what you need…“

"I will never be just another one of your pawns!" Wanda hissed: "If I can't beat you on my terms I will beat you on yours."

Maria smiled dangerously:

"We'll see... Now kneel."

Twisting to face her adversary Wanda held her ground and stared back at Maria, all three women elevated above the orgy undulating below the huge steel table. Shaking her head, Maria's sharp blue eyes burned:

"I said… KNEEL!"

Flinching Wanda finally dropped to her knees beside Natasha, Maria standing over the defiant young Witch. Vaguely irritated as her sub took the girl's hand, Maria smiled nonetheless:

"Isn't this simpler Maximoff? Isn’t this your natural state?"

Biting her lip Wanda's gaze flickered, uncomfortably aware of how her mouth was now level with Maria's naked sex, swollen lips pulsating hungrily before her.

“Now let’s see if that tongue is also magic…”

Grasping the brunette’s head Maria roughly tugged the girl forward, disregarding foreplay as she buried Wanda’s elfin face between her thighs, impatient to bend the Witch to her will. Surprised lips tangling with the plump folds of the older woman’s sex, Wanda swallowed her rage; intent to prove she could survive this Dom’s cruel treatment.

Mouth wrapping around Maria’s swollen peach Wanda tasted her enemy; tongue rolling into the brunette’s drooling slot. Gathering a rich helping of fluid Wanda experienced the mature taste of a powerful woman, so different from the divine elegance of Natasha’s submissive core. Spreading her lips wide to encapsulate the full firm pussy before her, the Witch took another long lick of the brunette’s juices, sucking Maria into her mouth.

Holding Wanda tightly in her grasp Maria released a deep shuddering breath; her victory all but secured as the Witch finally went down on her. Initially wriggling Maria waited patiently for the girl’s indolence to subside; the rhythms of her twisting tongue beginning to take shape. How many months of planning had lead to this moment? How long had she watched this arrogant child flounce around her Avengers with her stolen powers? Yes Maria had been patient, waiting until she was just right before finally making her move. It took real power to make a Witch submit. But now Wanda was on her knees, eating her out. Closing her eyes a dark, lustful joy spread over the brunette's enraptured face:

“Ohh yesss…”

The Dominant woman sighed; even in her lustful dreams she’d never imagined the Scarlet Witch would be so good in this moment, lithe tongue gliding over her core and delighting her senses. The superior woman groaned as the girl moved back up and down several times, opening her slick entrance with her mouth before delving further inside her pussy with that magical little instrument.

Getting past her initial distaste Wanda began to eat with earnest, determined to overwhelm her infuriating opponent, to prove the fallibility of this god-like manipulator. Lapping away insistently she tried not to think about the submissiveness of her actions and how much she enjoyed them even as her tongue twisted and turned, churning at Maria’s velvety smooth walls before curling upward, impatient to find the woman’s G-spot. Repeating this sensual rhythm, soon the Ex-Director’s tough thighs were clutching Wanda’s face possessively.

Looking down the table Maria saw Natasha, still knelt submissively at her feet, crestfallen as she watched her proud fellow Avenger slowly succumb to Maria’s will; just as the redhead had done on this very ship.

Raising a hand from Wanda’s head Maria snapped her fingers, Natasha apprehensively meeting her cold blue eyes. Gesticulating curtly the redhead understood the brunette’s brusque signal, crawling on hand and knee behind the statuesque woman.

Feeling hot breath against her ass cheek Maria barely blinked; focused on the fresh new prize before her; she had earned this cruel indulgence.

Pressing her plump lips against Maria’s butt Natasha laid down kiss after kiss, worshipping the superior brunette’s magnificent toned flesh as Wanda enthusiastically ate her pussy. Content with how her submissive slaves lathered her nethers, Maria mocked both Avengers:

“Yesss! Good girls!! Unngh Mmmm!” Meeting Wanda’s angry green eyes, Maria smiled even wider:

“Who’s winning now Witch??”

Enraged that Maria had seen fit to further humiliate Natasha, Wanda concentrated on the task at hand, scraping her teeth against the brunette’s firm petals; still determined to free her lover from this hateful creature; even if that meant taking her place.

Maria gasped in pleasure as Wanda upped her game, aggressively devouring her simmering core, cream spreading around the girl’s beautiful mouth and smearing her dark lipstick. Tongue penetrating further inside Wanda flicked back and forth over and over, lashing at the brunette’s G-spot. Clenching her eyes shut as the girl went mad, Maria cried out in pure delight.

Behind her Natasha pursed her full pouting lips, the jiggle of Maria’s cheeks a worrying indicator of the ongoing feud between the two women she loved. Still desperate to please them both Natasha ran her fingers along Maria’s crack, peeling apart full cheeks to gaze at Maria’s taught pucker.

Knowing what Maria liked Natasha licked along the length of the superior woman’s crack, testing the hollow of the Ex-Director’s anus as her tongue rolled against it. Not slipping inside she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her tough starfish. Becoming bolder, Natasha licked slowly all around the rim of the brunette’s asshole.

“Unnnnghh!!!”

Maria cackled delightedly; she had trained Romanoff so well, the first flick of Natasha’s excellent tongue against her exit forcing a guttural groan. Such a tender boundary between an act of dominance and submission: between eating ass and taking it.

Licking deeper and deeper into Maria’s snatch, Wanda refused to enjoy the delicious womanly taste as the brunette’s juices dripped down her tongue, swallowing almost involuntarily; So this was what Natasha had come back for again and again and again.

Starting a slow, deliberate circular motion with her hips, Maria ground first her pussy into Wanda’s open mouth before mashing her cheeks against Natasha’s face, using the intense bond of the lover’s lips to her own advantage. Feasting on both her holes simultaneously, each desperate murmur from them was music to the brunette’s ears. This went on for sometime with Maria flexing back and forth; humiliating Wanda and Natasha in equal measure.

Face squashed between Maria’s spread cheeks, Natasha rolled her tongue around the brunette’s sphincter, dutifully rimming her superior as Wanda ate her out. Mouths so close and yet so far apart, ironically Natasha had never felt closer to her young lover; ironically now only physically separated by the woman herself. 

Maria looked out over her helicarrier domain, the bridge coming alive with orgasmic activity, the orgy around them stirring as if fuelled by their own passion. Shuddering as two wet tongues swirled between her legs, the manic brunette cackled wickedly; using them all for her selfish pleasure.

Eyes glistening with triumph Maria rapidly lost her composure, running a hand through her own long dark hair as she basked in victory. Breathing deeply she leant backward, arching her back, thrusting her chest into the hot air. Bright blue eyes staring up at the metal interior, her mouth fell open as intense heat racked through her body; screaming in utter joy.

Climaxing hard, the former Director of SHIELD tangled one hand in Wanda’s glossy orange hair whilst the other tugged at Natasha’s short red curls, Maria sandwiched between the two of them. Twitching on her knees, Wanda swallowed deeply as she was delivered another mouthful of strong cream, wishing she had the strength to pull away from her obnoxious meal, eyes moistening at her torment; for all her pretense, the brunette’s cruel treatment was deeply affecting the proud Sokovian.

Hearing her lover sniffle, Natasha reached blindly around Maria’s thigh to grasp the younger woman’s hand, squeezing her fingers assuringly as the girl slurped her superior’s juices. Natasha cursed herself; had she lead this girl down the same twisted, submissive path? Face still pressed into the brunette’s crack she hollowed her cheeks, lips latching onto Maria’s anus.

The heat in her nethers reaching a brilliant crescendo Maria howled, memorising the tortured look on the Witch’s beautiful face; all to happy to soil it.

Maria’s toned body flexed; pulling both Avengers further in before reverberating outward; Wanda’s mouth inundated with a pressurised burst of cream. Hitting the back of her throat again and again, the girl spluttered helplessly as she swallowed the brunette’s multiple orgasms. Boasting ecstatically Maria yelled down at her sub:

“I win!!! You hear me?? I WIINNNN!!!”

Blinking back angry tears Wanda scowled into the woman’s pulsating pussy, swallowing another generous burst of juices along with her own seething frustration. Knowing she had struck a nerve Maria enjoyed herself far too much to care; experiencing utter triumph as she splattered Wanda’s pretty face in her juices, making sure to thrust her hips forward into the girl’s soft lips.

Slowly coming down Maria listened to the sickly sweet sound of two submissive mouths slurping at her holes; continuing to dutifully eat her ass and pussy as she descended into a post-orgasm haze.

“Mmmm wonderful…” Maria murmured, basking in glorious afterglow:

“What an excellent start to your training.”

Staying silent Wanda concentrated on massaging Maria’s hot core with soft swipes of her tongue, sliding over wet folds to bring the brunette down.

“Ready to become my new favourite asset-Ahhh?!”

Flinching Maria hissed as Wanda nipped her clit between sharp white teeth, instantly bringing the brunette back to reality:

“Still pouting like a child!? I beat you Maximoff!?”

Leaning away Wanda gulped down her mouthful of cum, glaring back at her opponent:

“And I told you; I can swallow anything you throw at me!”

Peeling her own slick lips away from Maria’s ass Natasha shook her head, pleading silently with Wanda not to bait the dominant woman. But it was already too late:

“Oh Really??”

Grasping the back of Wanda’s head Maria decided to test the girl’s statement:

Face mashed against Maria’s nethers Wanda’s lips once again instinctively wrapped around the brunette’s slot. Feeling a hot trickle of liquid burst into her mouth Wanda was surprised this woman came again so easily. Streaming against the back of her throat however, the girl’s eyes widened as she tasted the brunette’s latest salty offering.

Struggling in Maria’s arms Wanda had no choice but to swallow the superior woman’s piss. Groaning Maria opened up the floodgates, inundating the Witch with her urine as Natasha looked on in horror. Laughing manically as the seal burst, Maria sprayed the girl’s beautiful face and hair, droplets running down her chin only to roll down into Wanda’s heaving bosom.

Finally break away Wanda gasped for breath, wiping her mouth in disgust:

“You’re insane!”

“You said you could swallow anything…”

“I’m not just some plaything you hateful-“

“-Then what are you Maximoff? Why are you still here!?"

Cut off mid-sentence Wanda’s mouth hung open, unable to conjure a dignified excuse, her gaze darting back over toward Natasha. Maria scoffed:

“Seriously? You’re trying to prove something to her??!”

Turning back to Natasha the brunette shook her head incredulously:

“Is this love Romanoff? Pathetic!”

Gazing back at Wanda, Natasha saw how the girl’s eyes became downcast, the piss drenched Witch blushing at this emotional reveal; only now truly embarrassed. For the redhead this was a terrifying revelation; Wanda was willing to let Maria do anything, literally anything, to prove a childish impulse: Even submitting to a woman she despised.

Crawling toward her Natasha shook her head, raising the girl’s chin to meet her glistening eyes:

“Wanda I’m not worth all this.”

Unable to summon words Wanda simply leant in once more, all pretence forgotten as she kissed the redhead passionately; the two lovers in open defiance of the dominant woman standing over them. Each relishing the tender embrace, Natasha recognised the taste of Maria tainting the girl’s breath; And yet all she could see was Wanda.

Pulling away both looked up. Shaking her head in amusement, Maria looked out over the orgy all around them; 

Misty Knight, Claire Temple, Trish Walker, Elektra Natchios, Karen Page, Joy Meechum, Colleen Wing, Mary Walker, Dinah Nedani. And those were just the ones she could name! Women of different colours and creeds all writhing together on the decking beneath her. All somehow oblivious to the real competition above.

Caught up like a pack of wild animal Maria watched as the FBI bimbo and the slutty Nurse fought over a double-ended dildo, rolling over and over; each end between their teeth as they wrestled for relief in a sexual tug of war. 

Each woman still overwhelmed with lust they took turns jamming precious cocks into every hole, swallowed between lips, slipped into pussy’s and stuffed into raw assholes, each turn never enough to satiate their lustful appetites; for the all-powerful Dom this carnal sight only inspired new, wicked ideas.

Turning back to Wanda and Natasha once more, Maria settled on how to subdue the two once and for all:

“So you want to prove yourself huh? Overcome my dominance?”

Glaring back at Maria the Witch nodded bravely, squeezing Natasha’s hand.

Reaching down behind Natasha the redhead waited for a slap from her superior that never came. Instead she felt a sharp sudden tug, Maria brazenly retrieving her massive anal plug. Prying away the thick wedge the shaft slurped free with a undignified pop. Gasping in relief Natasha blinked hard, as if awaking from a deep trance.

Stepping around the redhead Maria once again addressed her real opponent, Wanda increasingly apprehensive as the brunette raised the butt plug to her eye level, the black plastic shining with her lover’s greasy excretions. Taking her time Maria stroked the filthy toy, grinning dangerously:

“Then let me give you a taste of true submission. Open wide!”

Grasping Wanda’s chin Maria tilted Wanda’s head back, aiming the head of the huge plug at her gullet before ramming the tool between the girl’s lips:

Wanda gurgled helplessly as the end of the long shaft slid between her teeth, mouth stretching wide to accommodate the bulbous tip. Coughing as Maria twisted the toy into her gullet, Wanda’s eyes flickered as she was forced to swallow it inch by inch; her throat distending to make room for the filthy sucker.

Roughly pushing forward Maria slid the dirty toy to the back of Wanda’s neck, ignoring how the girl choked as she deepthroated the plug that was still hot from the depths of Natasha’s ass. Lips stretching around the cock’s huge girth they formed a tight red seal that contained the deeply forbidden flavour.

Disgust initially flickering across Wanda’s features, something else gradually took over; the redhead accepting she was tasting the deepest depths of her love’s bowels and not shirking away, even running her tongue up the filthy shaft. In spite of herself, Maria was impressed by the girl’s genuine dedication; the Witch would truly do anything for Natasha. Unfortunately for Wanda, Maria would only use this to her advantage:

“Mmm; you look so much better with a plug in your mouth.”

Thrusting the toy downward, Maria stood over the kneeling Witch; feeding Wanda the bulbous length of plastic and watching the moody girl’s face flush, cheeks bulging as she slurped on the filthy toy. Stroking her newly reddened hair, Maria made a cruel jibe:

“Wow you’ve almost swallowed the whole thing; Now that is magic!”

Eyes watering Wanda gagged as Maria nearly dislocated her jaw, twisting and turning the thick buttplug deep into her sore throat.

For Natasha watching someone she cared about being dominated was somehow worse than being dominated herself; the proud Scarlet Witch reduced to this submissive state all because of their relationship. Tearing her eyes away from the two women Natasha turned to the orgy all around the table, attempting to ignore the shuddering glugs of the girl behind her.

Feeding Wanda the massive plug, Maria observed the room delightedly whilst enjoying the repetitive slurps from the Witch; face-fucking her with the dirty toy:

“It’s your unspoken truth Maximoff; you crave subjugation. The lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for sex. Its your true identity. Like all these women you were made to be ruled: In the end, you will always kneel.”

Looking over the lesbian free-for-all below Natasha observed as Elektra emerged from the shadows, the assassin imbued with a confidence of purpose the rest of the orgy lacked as they writhed together frantically.

Wading into the centre of the fray Elektra dropped down, reaching between two undulating women on all fours, both thrusting back against each other’s asses like their lives depended on it.

Natasha’s eyes widened as Elektra forced two butts apart, revealing a double-ended dildo suspended between Trish and Joy’s flailing behinds. All this time she had thought she was a whore, unworthy of love; yet every woman here was capable of the same duplicity. If that were true, was she capable of their lives? Of even real relationships??

Snatching away the double dildo Elektra smiled, rounding on the redheaded reporter Natasha had tried so desperately to protect: Inserting one end into her own dripping pussy, her chocolate brown eyes fluttered, a naughty smile lighting up the Greek girl’s face as she descended on Karen Page. 

Still desperately horny Karen lay on her back, the naked redhead frigging herself as women wrestled all around her; too weak to steal a cock for herself. Sliding serpent-like up the length of the girl’s lithe body, Elektra came face to face with Karen, stroking her blushing cheek:

“Want me to relieve that itch??”

Frantic for relief Karen nodded gratefully, opening her legs to reveal her sodden peach:

“Pleassssehhh…”

Cradling the redhead,Elektra lined up her weapon between the girl’s trembling legs:

“Ohhhh!”

Shuddering in Elektra’s arms, Karen gasped as she felt the cock push past her streaming pussy, instead puncturing her oh so tight rosebud:

“T-Thats not-OHHH!”

“Oooppss!” Elektra giggled darkly: “I must have missed…”

Watching the assassin spear into the sweet reporter Natasha shook her head, the girl succumbing to the dark pleasures of Elektra’s anal pounding all too easily. Another power brunette butt fucking a redhead into unquestioning submission: for Natasha the erotic scene was uncomfortably familiar. 

Unlike the reporter however Natasha had come to terms with her own nature: She was undeniably a slut, an anal whore if you were being harsh. But that didn’t mean Wanda had to follow the same path. If the girl was willing to make this sacrifice then so was she.

Making up her mind Natasha gritted her teeth; finally able to think clearly without the huge SHIELD-issued plug crammed up her ass:

“Maria that’s enough.”

Standing over the fledgling Witch Maria continued mouth-fucking Wanda, the drooling redhead spluttering in her hands while Maria twisted toward her forgotten plaything:

“Got something to say Romanoff??”

Facing her superior Natasha held her ground, clenching her fists:

“I said that’s enough. You don’t need a new asset, you have me.”

Attempting to speak up Wanda gurgled, the plug still lodged in her stricken throat, mouth bulging. Considering what Natasha had said, Maria made a brief calculation before roughly unplugging the girl’s lips:

“Unngh!”

Coughing Wanda spat out the polished plug, throat rasping, blinking back tears as saliva dripped down her chin, the Witch hurriedly wiping her mouth; the taste of Natasha’s ass still tart on her sore lips. Finally fully understanding everything Maria had put the redhead through, Wanda flopped onto the table, her slurred speech slowly returning:

“Ngh-Nat, I’m so sorry!”

Not looking away from her enemy Natasha nodded:

“Me too.”

Annoyed by the redhead’s outburst Maria rounded on her yet again; grasping Natasha's hair and tugging her head backward:

"Who do you think you are Romanoff? An Avenger?? I made you! Inside and out."

Holding her ground Natasha met the brunette’s furious gaze:

“All you did was turn me into an anal addicted slut.”

Maria rolled her eyes:

“I didn’t turn you into anything. The potential was always there!” Reaching down, the Ex-Director of SHIELD grasped a plump cheek:

“Ordinary people build up these walls, pointless stigmas. But what feels good ultimately? You’re either a giver or a taker: Sub or Dom. And we both know what you really are… If anything I set you free from all those inhibitions that used to hold you back. Now the Black Widow can do anything.”

Thrusting Natasha forward onto her hands and knees Maria dropped down behind the bent over redhead, sliding a palm over the Avenger's juicy rump:

“But with all these distractions lately perhaps you need a refresher on who’s actually in charge here..."

Not resisting Maria’s harsh treatment Natasha arched her spine alluringly, even reaching back to part her plump white cheeks, inviting the brunette to fuck her ass like she had done oh so many times before. She knew what Maria wanted; and she was going to give it to her.

Knelt before them Wanda watched on fearfully, wide green eyes swimming with emotion as Natasha gave herself to Maria once more:

Staring down at Natasha’s glorious round behind Maria suppressed her own excitement; this was definitely one area where the redhead had the Maximoff girl beat. Glancing up at Wanda the brunette grinned; even more priceless then fucking Natasha’s ass? Fucking Natasha’s ass whilst her love-sick puppy watched them:

Turning to Wanda, Maria viciously tore the girl’s huge red dildo free, the brunette whining delightfully as the straps around her slim hips broke. Holding the toy Maria examined it carefully:

“This cock was meant for me wasn’t it?”

Running her fingers along its unforgiving length Maria felt the harsh angular ribs made of deep red crystal. This thing would permanently ruin any asshole, no matter how well stretched:

“What a gut buster!” Maria laughed darkly, “A perfect present for your whore girlfriend. Now watch me give it to her.”

“No!”

Horrified Wanda watched on helplessly as Maria stepped into the dildo she had made; tightening the straps around her wide hips. Becoming erect the huge, ribbed phallus bobbed menacingly before the women’s eyes. Gripping the toy, Maria stroked the barbed shaft, a mad glint in her eye, mouth practically watering as she savoured this moment. Still waiting Natasha tightened her grip on her own cheeks, spreading herself wide for the hungry brunette. Staring down at her Maria licked her lips, Natasha’s puffy pink sphincter blinking back at her; practically begging to be destroyed once and for all.

Refusing to wait any longer Maria pressed the blunt head against the redhead’s anus:

Exhaling Natasha attempted to accept this destructive intrusion like she had for so many cocks before, her well-used behind opening to embrace the titan, groaning as it tore through her rosebud, cheeks parting obscenely as it entered her perfect ass.

Curling her fingers around the loose straps that still hung around the redhead’s hip, Maria tugged the former SHIELD agent backward onto her shaft, the extra grip making her job even easier as she speared the Black Widow.

Feeling each harsh rib thud through her backdoor Natasha shuddered with each one, only achieving relief when Maria’s thighs finally thumped against her behind: totally fulfilled once more; her belly bulging. The world around her fading away Natasha felt that most depraved desire escape from where it was hidden. And then her Dom began to move:

Revolving at the waist, Maria made sure to grin sadistically at the crestfallen Witch as she destroyed the Black Widow from the inside out, taking great care to undulate her hips, churning the cock into the redhead, grinding away at Natasha’s rectum with unrestrained joy.

Crying out, Natasha licked her lips as the shaft sunk into her behind; cold plastic digging into her bowels, body straining to accommodate the huge dildo whist her thick cheeks absorbed the shock of Maria’s repeated impacts. And yet, instead of being ashamed as she had been a hundred times before, this time she embraced it; Natasha taking the anal assault like a true superhero.

Pumping into the flexing Avenger Maria enjoyed how the dildo pressed against her core, stimulator flicking away at her pulsing lips and clit whilst she pumped into Natasha. Establishing a cruel rhythm their bodies met again and again, the brunette grating into her sub’s glorious butt.

But most of all Maria enjoyed watching the Witch, the girl taking in their every movement, twitching with every harsh thrust as if it were her own ass being violated instead of Natasha’s.

“Watch and learn Witch.” Maria laughed, “You'd better be paying attention; cos you're next!"

Lifting her head Natasha met the girl's eyes, witnessing Wanda's shame as Maria worked over her ass. Seeing intense emotion and empathy in her lover's eye, Natasha tightened her jaw, drawing strength from the girl she loved:

Smiling wickedly Maria watched as the Avenger gave in to her taunting, shifting back on her haunches to spear herself onto the erect monster, pausing her own thrusts to watch as the Black Widow fed the huge cock back into her ass.

But soon her smile was waivering, Natasha delivering her behind with impressive strength, thrusting backwards so hard Maria struggled to retain poise or balance, gripping the straps like reigns as the redhead threatened to buck her off.

Glancing from Natasha to Maria, Wanda saw how the brunette's smile faltered, clinging to Natasha's belt as she was propelled backward by the impossibly hard thrusts the redhead herself delivered, winding the amazed brunette; perhaps Natasha still had a soul after all.

Behind slapping into her again and again, Maria had to up her game just to keep up with the insatiable redhead, matching her stroke for stroke: bruised ass cheeks soon becoming as red as the Avenger’s flailing hair.

Challenging the hard pole in her rectum, Natasha allowed herself to give in to the intensity of the moment; Maria may have taught her to submit but it was Wanda that had taught her to enjoy it. Embracing her insane depraved urges, the redhead felt empowered; impaling her own ass as if too overwhelm the woman destroying it.

Shocked by her sub’s sudden defiant energy, Maria returned force in equal measure, fighting back against Natasha like she was riding a wild animal; determined to remain on top. Hips and ass clapping, the sound of flesh smacking together echoed around the Helicarrier’s bridge, resonating in harmony with the desperate moans of the orgy all around them. 

Her own insides receiving the brunt of the force, Natasha groaned huskily, breasts heaving as she rocked defiantly against Maria’s deep ass fucking; bowels crushed between them on each harsh stroke, air bursting from her strained lungs. Levering backwards over and over, the redhead mashed them together, the full length of the massive cock being swallowed by her tortured body, red cheeks reverberating each time they met the brunette’s strong hips. Demonic strap-on grinding into her hot swollen nethers, Maria gasped for breath, the intense stimulation wringing pleasure from the determined brunette:

“Unggh! You think this is what? S-Some kind of stand?” Maria growled vindictively: “All you’re doing is ruining your own ass!”

Over the edge of delirium, the redhead’s brow creased and her green eyes narrowed, screaming as she exerted all of her own strength into pumping down on the jagged shaft that tore away at her ruptured interior; destroying her own body just to take the satisfaction away from her cruel mistress. Meanwhile, with the hilt of the dildo gyrating against her pussy, Maria fought to suppress her own climax: The redhead’s degradation was palpable and yet somehow she had lost control. The stimulator inside her harness doing an amazing job on her clit, Maria hated how much Natasha seemed to be embracing her own destruction; for all her depravity the Black Widow was not weak.

“Ugh! UGH!! UGGGHH!!”

Grunting like a caveman, Maria focused on staying upright as the heat inside threatened to overwhelm her; her cruel spectacle backfired as the relentless stimulation of seeing Natasha destroy herself and the pressure on her nethers threatened to inversely tp send her over the edge. Lolling against Natasha’s succulent flesh, Maria went wild with cruel lust; dark hair flying over mad blue eyes as she mashed the redhead’s insides into a pulp.

Feeling hot wet cream rush down between their thighs, neither woman could tell whom it belonged to, both tangled up in an endless battle for control; hot juices raining down onto the cold steel table, while other less appealing fluids sprayed from the redhead’s bruised butt. Meeting Wanda’s eye Natasha bit her lip, both women knowing her curvaceous body could not handle any more of this harsh treatment, the delirious redhead tearing up; too far gone to care:

"Yes! Unngh! Urrgh! Fuck Yesss! Urrrgh Fuck!!! MMMMmmmmm I’m sooo full! Full of your cock, the one you made for me! Arrghhhh!”

“Stop it!” Wanda yelled, anguished tears running down her beautiful face: “Please Nat!"

“Wasn't this the point?!!” Maria howled furiously, glaring back at the girl even as she thrust into the flagging redhead: "To give her what she wants?! Or will you give me what I want?! What I deserve!!??"

The twisted threesome all knew this butt blasting would result in permanent internal damage, Maria’s unrelenting strikes warping the redhead’s insides far beyond their natural elasticity. No longer concerned for Natasha’s wellbeing, her new toy waiting just in front of her, Maria made sure to hold nothing back, sinewy hips moving like a blur; determined to leave the broken spy with a useless derriere, smugly satisfied the Black Widow would be wearing diapers for the rest of her days.

Turning away from the lurid display Wanda trembled, angry at herself for bringing this down on Natasha; forcing her to confront her sexual demons only to let them destroy her. And now neither Sub nor Dom would back down. Refusing to watch her lover be torn apart she looked out over the writhing harem and down at her own hands, useless, impotent sparks of red energy fizzling out around her long twitching fingers. What more could she do?

Watching the women writhing all around her Wanda felt powerless, an endless cycle of women doming women; the chaos She had created. But without her powers she had nothing else to give; Nothing but herself.

“You can have me!”

Twisting back to face the flailing anal twosome, Wanda acknowledged the raving Dom’s ultimatum.

Finally hearing what she truly wanted Maria halted her destructive thrusts mid-stroke, Natasha flying off the cock and collapsing between the two opposing women in a crumpled heap.

Ignoring what was left of her old asset, Maria stared Wanda down, all pretence of discipline forgotten, chest heaving, eyes wide and full of lust; her true desire unleashed:

“YESsss?!”

“If-if you promise to give up Natasha, you can have me. All of me.”

Both women glancing down at the Black Widow nobody moved; locked in a final standoff.

Seeing the state of the redhead’s ruined ass; cheeks obscenely parted, a gaping crater as wide as a baseball replacing what had once been a welcoming pucker, Wanda swallowed, accepting this was her only choice: she had to save Natasha; even from herself. For Maria the opportunity was just too good; there was still one behind in this room, other than her own, that had never been taken. One that was deserving of a good, hard fuck. 

“Wanda no,” Natasha croaked, attempting to rise only to collapse back down in exhaustion, her perfect body now useless and broken.

“I accept your terms.” Maria stated smugly: “Romanoff is used up anyway."

Moving forward the brunette stepped over her previous sub, rejecting Natasha as she claimed her prize, grasping Wanda’s hip and capturing her lips in a deep, all consuming kiss as the spent redhead looked on helplessly. Mauling Wanda’s slack mouth, Maria held the girl’s perfect body to her, the brunette pulling away only to gloat sadistically:

“You’re all mine Maximoff!”

Raging hunger filling Maria’s sharp blue eyes the brunette set to work; roughly tearing open the Witch’s corset, unraveling fine lace to reveal the perfect chest within, bountiful breasts bouncing free.

Wanda stared down at Natasha as Maria tugged at her bodice, all attention on her. Cast aside by her superior the redhead lay still, utterly despondent.

Grasping Wanda’s succulent boobs Maria made sure to drag her sharp nails over soft pale flesh, drawing a hiss from the exposed girl. Large pink areola’s rising in the cold heat of their embrace, Maria harshly twisted each bud to elicit a desperate moan from Wanda as she tried to speak up:

“Ahhh! AHHHHH! Unngh…Y-You know why I want h-her??”

Maria shook her head dismissively, eyes focused on the magnificent rack hands even as she chuckled coldly:

“Trust me, if you knew half the sub-missions I've had her do..."

Grasping Wanda by the hips she twisted the girl around to inspect her sweet behind, still clad in gloriously tight black leather; emphasising her supple curves even in the dim light of the control room.

Feeling strong hands grasp her butt Wanda swallowed, accepting her fate as Maria roughly tugged the zipper at her back; the brunette tearing the tough fabric away from her hips and down to her ankles in one hard swoop.

Entranced by the exquisite sight of the Scarlet Witch’s untouched ass, Maria stared in awe at plump pale cheeks, the girl’s skin having barely seen the light of day. Kneeling behind her precious prize the brunette ran her hands around juicy rounded curves, literally salivating as Wanda spoke up once more:

“But I I know -mmmph! Everything! I've been inside her mind remember?!”

Listening to Wanda speak Natasha lifted her head off the cold steel table, watching as Maria prepared her lover for this final victory.

Peeling aside the girl’s cheeks, Maria stared at the perfect pink crinkle of Wanda’s virgin asshole, breathing in her scent as she tapped it with her finger; loving how the redhead clenched at the lightest touch of her digit.

Trembling with anticipation Wanda persisted:

“EHH-every ss-sordid encounter and every time she got back up! Unnngh! Ohhh…”

Behind them Natasha rose up on her haunches slowly, ass still throbbing from her self-inflicted destruction. Hearing every kind word Wanda said the redhead felt something deep inside: Natasha dreaded the moment when the proud, magical creature she had become so attached would become just another asset in Maria’s collection. But what more could she do?

Groaning Wanda’s knees practically buckled as Maria pressed the tip of her finger against her sphincter, the brunette not content until her tight hole gave way to allow her inside, Maria forcing her digit up to the knuckle. While the intrusion was nothing in comparison to what Natasha had just endured, for the Witch it was difficult to bare, whimpering in Maria’s grasp, her insides clenching around the foreign invader as if she could expel the determined Dom. Enjoying herself immensely Maria beamed, closing her eyes as she twisted her finger in the girl’s forbidden chute; completely absorbed by what she felt:

“God you feel amazing, mmm… perfect.”

Pumping her finger into Wanda’s virgin rosebud a few more times Maria pulled away with a delightful pop, Wanda moaning in relief as her back passage was allowed to close once more. Sucking her warm digit, Maria indulged her anal craving, tasting the girl’s tangy depths.

Twisting Wanda back around Maria thrust the naked girl back so she lay sprawled in the centre of the huge SHIELD-shaped table. Metal rattling, the discarded plug rolled across the surface, landing face-up in front of its original owner. Words glaring up at her, Natasha swallowed her shame:

‘PROPERTY OF SHIELD.”

Leaning over the girl Maria dragged her massive cock over Wanda’s quivering belly, drawing circles as she raised and spread the redhead’s luscious legs, making sure to split her open, not content until Wanda’s head was between her own raised ankles. Speaking plainly, she looked down on her perfectly prepared prize:

“You will look me in the eye as I take what you offer so willingly: I will have your magic, your body, your absolute loyalty. Do you understand me Maximoff?”

Ethereal green eyes staring back at her, Wanda braced herself; hanging on to all the strength she could muster before making her final declaration:

“You couldn’t break her and you won't break me. Because no matter how much you fuck Natasha, ruin her body, she never fails to do what’s right. You are strong like iron, rigid and unfeeling. Natasha is malleable like water, adapting, ever changing. You may think she is weak... but she is the strongest woman I have ever met.”

Hearing Wanda’s words as if from afar Natasha numbly picked up the buttplug, rolling its girth around between her fingers, eyes flickering with emotion. Looking out over the women, Natasha saw how most had turned to watch the endgame, a sea of lustful eyes all resting on her.

Ignorant of everything but her prize Maria slipped her monster cock back down to Wanda’s crack, loving the irony of using the dildo designed to destroy her on the Witch that had the audacity to create it. Sliding the titan between the girl’s spread cheeks, Maria was impressed by how she held firm, staring defiantly back at her as the former Director of SHIELD finally took aim. Maria wasn’t worried; she would soon fix this girl’s attitude once and for all:

“You know it doesn’t matter to me who you think you are Maximoff. Both of you are just pathetic submissive sluts; nothing more than tools for me to use as I wish.”

Wanda flinched, Maria teasing her crack with the barbed cock, its blunt head parting her soft round cheeks, stretching them apart as it nestled in her crevasse, grazing her sphincter before poking out of the cleft where the curve of her behind met the arch of her back. Swallowing hard, the brunette felt her lip quiver.

Lining up the tip of her dildo, Mari pressed the dildo against Wanda's tender backdoor, cold blue eyes staring into wide green orbs. Licking her lips Maria savoured the moment of absolute victory before finally swinging her hips backward for the final takedown:

"Ahhhh?!!"

Maria yelped, shock spreading across her perfect features as she impaled herself on something from behind. Taken by surprise the brunette flinched, her backdoor pierced without warning. Jerking above the confused Witch, Maria stopped in her tracks, the sudden inexplicable intrusion throwing her off balance:

Maria’s own phallus just missing its intended target, Wanda gasped in relief as the shaft slice up between her butt cheeks; just missing the redhead's quivering anus. Struggling on her haunches Maria shuddered in place, twisting to face her anal intruder, the movement only dipping the phantom cock further into her backside.

Knelt behind her Natasha stared back; unsure how to proceed now she had done the unthinkable. In a daze she had watched herself strap the ass plug into the belts around her waist, crawled up behind Maria and saved Wanda from the ultimate submission: by sodomising her own superior:

“Romanoff!? What the hell do you think you’re doing?!?!” Maria barked, the tip of the bulbous cock jammed awkwardly into her own vice-like rear.

“The mission is submission.” Natasha murmured, staring past Maria to Wanda underneath her, in that moment understanding her place in this unholy trinity; as the mediator that allowed Wanda to finally assert control.

“I am not the mission!” Maria spat angrily: “You will regret this-ohhh!"

Following Natasha’s lead Wanda grasped Maria with her thighs, wrapping her long legs around the furious woman and keeping her on the redhead’s cock. Reaching up she grasped the brunette’s shoulders, using her tight grip to pull Maria down into a bent over position. Swallowing her nerves Natasha held firm; watching on as her makeshift dildo slowly slid between Maria's rock hard cheeks.

Both women teaming up on her, Maria was unsure where to focus her energy; Wanda somehow goading Natasha into this insanely stupid manoeuvre. As if she could be tamed! The girl's nails digging into her ass Maria hissed as Wanda used her thighs to push Maria back, growling as her asshole was impaled further on the waiting dildo; Natasha and Wanda using their combined strength to overcome her own.

Crystal blue eyes flickering Maria sank several inches onto the cock, her insides fighting a losing battle against their joint unyielding stance. Glaring back at the girl beneath her the redhead held firm, sweat crystallising on Wanda's brow as she used all her strength to force Maria's body down onto the waiting shaft.

Holding against Wanda’s force Natasha watched in a haze as the plug that had been up her own ass for so long was pressed between Maria’s tensed cheeks; muscles straining against the girthy intrusion to no avail. Almost overbalancing Natasha tentatively took hold of her mistresses hips, fingers tangling with Wanda's as the girl gradually skewered Maria's asshole onto the long thick pole strapped around her waist.

Flexing between them, Maria jerked uncontrollably, attempting to break free of Wanda's tight grip only for Natasha to help slide another painful inch into her pulsating rectum; tensed body struggling to overcome their combined will. Realising she couldn’t overpower both of them Maria attempted a different tact, lowering her voice commandingly:

"Natasha –Arrggh! Stop this at once! I am your superior -ohhhh! Don’t you dare -Unngh!!!!"

Obedient hips pulling away, Maria gasped in relief as the cock finally retreated; her back sagging as she panted for breath, abdomen finally releasing its inward tension. Removing the cock as instructed the brunette sighed in relief; she could still recover from this embarrassing set back:

"G-Good girl, you know your place in this relationship. Now obviously you will have to be punished-"

"-You're right," Natasha cut in, the redhead blinking hard as she gathered her resolve: "I’m submissive, compromised, incapable of taking you myself."

Glancing down at Wanda the redhead nodded firmly:

"But she can."

Tightening her thighs around Maria's waist Wanda grinned, ramming the former Dom back down onto Natasha's cock while the redhead once again held the dildo erect and true; spearing into Maria's rock hard ass.

"URRRGHH!” Maria howled, wide blue eyes bulging, muscles spasming around the thick shaft as it pressed into her depths:

“AWWW You little Bitchs!! Ugh! You think what??” Flexing between them, Maria sprayed Wanda with each word, saliva dribbling from her upturned lips as she spoke: “This proves Nnnn-Nothing!!”

Face scrunching up as she rejected her new reality, the brunette shuddered; Wanda struggling to hold the raging bull in place:

“You need hate Romanoff, not love! Urge!!! We both know it! And I give you what you Neeeeed!”

Natasha nodded shakily, holding onto the gyrating brunette: "You're right! You turned me into this! Ugh! I can’t change that..” Tightening her grip, the redhead clenched her jaw: "But I don't need you."

Twisting the plug and rolling her hips from side to side, Natasha used all she had learnt as a submissive to work the dildo into Maria's very unsubmissive ass; tough flesh slowly giving way. With Wanda now holding the brunette still in place, the girl watched in amazement as Natasha fed Maria the last few centimetres of cock, driving herself forward until trembling thighs slapped those hard round cheeks.

Maria didn’t realise the full magnitude of that moment until she felt Natasha's soft skin press against her toned behind, the redhead expertly twisting the dildo into her darkest depths. It was over! Natasha, her perfect, submissive asset had turned on her: The Black Widow was fucking Maria Hill’s Ass!

Losing any semblance of composure Maria snarled down at Wanda, attempting to slide her dangling cock into the waiting Witch only to churn herself on the invading shaft, grinding her teeth as the rod twisted inside; both Wanda and Natasha holding her dominance at bay as she was forced to commit this subservient act.

Avenged, a huge plug finally buried in Maria's ass, Wanda beamed up at the redhead whilst Natasha came to terms with this sudden change in status quo. But Wanda knew better then to rest; a Dom like Maria could only be restrained for so long. If they were really going to claim victory over her they would have to break the former SHIELD Director completely. Taking a deep breath the redhead flexed her legs, using all her strength to slowly piston the raging brunette up and down on Natasha's waiting phallus, each reverse crunch impaling the vindictive woman's muscular butt.

Sandwiched between the two chaotic lovers, deeply submissive sensations ran against every dominant nerve in Maria's body, the aggressive woman snarling and flexing against it like a good soldier; unwilling to go down without a fight.

Almost pulling her ass free, Maria howled as Wanda shoved her back down, the fat head that had once lived inside Natasha now buried in her own rectum, the Witch not giving in until every inch had found a new home.

Entranced by the sight of Maria's asshole stretching around her cock, Natasha barely moved as the long, thick shaft powered into the brunette's depths; So this was the viewpoint she had never seen; the simple degradation that could turn any woman into a submissive slave: Even a Dom as powerful and ruthless as Maria Hill.

Gasping as Wanda drew her back and forth against Natasha’s cock, the brunette groaned wretchedly, eyelids fluttering as her body loosened to make way for the pole burrowing into her guts. Desperate for escape, Maria gripped onto the girl below, digging her nails into the Witch’s soft breasts as she was undulated back and forth:

“Unnngh! You Witch! You think you can just take me!?”

“Ahhhh!”

Whining under the attack on her chest Wanda didn’t let up, determined to subjugate the cruel Dom even as those hands slipped around her neck. Tightening her grip Maria attempted to take back control, choking the girl beneath her as she in turn ravaged her behind. 

Seeing the two women fight Natasha gyrated, luscious hips twisting into every crevice of Maria’s rectum to make her former mistress more pliable. Unsure who to confront, Maria’s eyes bulged as the cock corkscrewed deeper into her dark recesses, fingers loosening around the Witch’s supple neck.

Sensing movement out of the corner of her eye the brunette glimpsed various women begin to crawl around the edge of the table, watching her degradation from all sides:

“Noooo!!” Maria screamed, looking between the many ravenous faces watching her gradual subjugation; “Don’t look at me! Ugh! I am your better!!!”

Hearing some cries, moans and even cheers and a lot of murmuring from the assembled audience, Maria swallowed a sob; utterly humiliated before the women she herself had used.

Reaching up Wanda grabbed the brunette by the temples, forcing the woman to meet her eye once more:

“Not anymore!”

Channeling the last of her power Wanda grimaced as red magic wound around her long trembling fingers, sparks sinking into Maria’s forehead. 

Shuddering in her grip, Maria screamed at the top of her lungs as her sharp mind was inundated with pure lust, desire spilling into her thoughts as the girl below continued to use her hips to ram the cock into her spasming bowels. 

Flexing and mewling, the brunette’s hard blue eyes rolled back in her head, grimace becoming slack as her mouth fell open in panic:

“Awww-You’re melting my my mind-uhhHHH!”

Unable to finish her thought the cunning Dom faded away; red smoke twisting out of Maria’s nostrils as her tongue lolled out, the brunette panting like a wild dog. Wanda gasped in delight, the brunette’s strength waning as she unlocked the woman’s animal brain. 

"Pleasssuhh…” Maria gasped.

"What's that Spy?” the Witch replied coldly, “Please what???”

Maria gritted her teeth, resolve dissolving with every hypnotic twist of her hips:

"Please Maximoff!! Just-get it over with!!”

With her enemy just where she had always wanted her Wanda rallied: the two redheads working in tandem to end Maria Hill’s dominace once and for all.

The insane threesome going into overdrive, the bridge was filled with the sounds of all three’s heavy exertions, gasps and screams drowning out the sound of cheers from Wanda’s harem, Natasha’s thighs smacking against the brunette’s unfortunate butt cheeks, the Witch and the Spy using every ounce of their remaining strength to slam through Maria’s back door, strap-on between them thundering in and out of her ass; hammering the depths of her bowels as Maria cried hysterically.

“AHHHHHH!!!!”

Pain and pleasure burning into one, Wanda kept a tight grip on Maria as she screamed; pumping her behind back at Natasha, skewering the brunette’s rectum on the cock again and again and again. Devolving into pure lust drove the Witch berserk: finding a way to slam-fuck Maria’s ass even harder than before, Natasha somehow matching her insane pace, the brunette helpless to stop them as she was taken by their seesaw motion. This was unrestrained anal destruction; Maria’s backside taking the same treatment the brunette had dolled out so many times before.

Managing to stay upright Natasha was still in shock; exhausted from all she had experienced but still determined to see this through and be free once and for all.

Maria needed to cum sooo badly, her whole frame shaking with each penetration. She no longer cared if this was her submission: Pleasure was pleasure. The brunette winced as she was shunted into another forced penetration: And Pain was Pain.

The threesome lasted for as long as it could. Wanting to hold out, in her heart Maria knew she was finished and utterly defeated. Finally the waves crashed over her one after another, the brunette screaming at the top of her lungs; body shaking in submissive ecstacy.

Orgasmic pleasure permeating ever fibre of her being, Maria was unused to giving herself away so completely, the brunette struggling to deal with such a submissive onslaught; waves of hormonal joy racking through her destroyed system.

Cream spraying her belly, Wanda cackled with delight as Maria lost all control of her body, her pussy literally bursting. Going crazy, Maria slammed her ass back and forth between Natasha and Wanda, drawing out every depraved sensation.

Matching her stroke for stroke, Wanda loved every second of her endgame. Victory overwhelming her, the Witch allowed herself an orgasm, the sheer joy of beating this hateful woman enough to send the girl into a powerful climax, wide green eyes rolling, as she shuddered against the cold metal surface.

It was a hard, unquenchable, maddening end to their love triangle, Wanda and Natasha slamming the Spy’s ass through multiple climaxes until both reached their limit.

Exhaustion slowly setting in, it felt like forever until finally they came to a shuddering halt.

Heavy breathing lapsing into wheezing pants, all three women hung together.

Swaying from side to side, Maria’s once sharp blue eyes were now dazed and unfocused. Blinking fuzzily, the brunette finally tugged her ass away from Natasha, the filthy plug tearing away from her belt; only to disappear into the brunette’s ass with a hot wet slurp.

Asshole on fire Maria grasped her throbbing belly, attempting to stumble away from the intrusion of the buttplug that was now lodged inside her.

Moving hurriedly Maria felt her knees slide out from under her, slipping on the cream she had spattered across the metal surface. Tumbling sideways off of the table the former Director of SHIELD collapsed into oblivion.

What had she done? Watching the once proud superior fall Natasha felt nothing; empty of pleasure or pain, exhausted but also somehow stronger having finally overcome her cruel mistress.

Landing in the pile of sex-crazed women that littered the bridge Maria collapsed in a heap; just another broken slut in a sea of discarded women.

“Now what do we have here??”

Leaning over her Elektra smiled down at the former Dom, dark eyes filled with malice:

“Mmmm…” the Greek goddess murmured: “You look good enough to eat.”

Eyes darting between the sex-crazed woman, Maria murmured dejectedly:

“I’m not your-“

“-Sloppy seconds?” Misty laughed mirthlessly, rounding on the weakened brunette: 

“ ‘Bout time the rest of us ladies avenged our asses…”

Dinah nodded firmly in agreement, squatting over Maria as she found a place to sit. 

Crawling closer Walker eyed fresh meat, green blue eyes drinking in the tenderised brunette, the dark blonde's mind having switched to her more aggressive persona: This was going to be fun.

Dildos at the ready the pack of lustful ladies descended on the defeated Dom, devouring what was left of Maria Hill.

Above them Natasha and Wanda watched from their perch on the shield-shaped table. Of course eventually the orgy would tire itself out; perhaps they would regain their self-respect: once they had taken it back from the woman that had humiliated them.

Recovering slowly Natasha and Wanda huddled together on the cold steel surface, the two redheads clinging to each other as they gathered the nerve to speak:

“You did it,” Natasha murmured simply: “You won.”

“We did it! Wanda exclaimed breathlessly: “You can be whatever you want to be now. Be with whoever you want…”

Overcome by her feelings for the battered redhead, Wanda eyed her hopefully while trepidation washed over Natasha's beautiful features.

Feeling an uncomfortable twinge in her belly Natasha held her lover close, asshole still aching from its destruction, her once tight button now permanently gaping, saggy and useless; yet somehow still craving fulfilment:

“I’m not cured Wanda; I-I’ll always need more. But I still have my soul. Is that enough for you??”

Holding Natasha’s tentative gaze Wanda smiled, leaning forward to kiss the submissive redhead once more:

“You’re more than enough for me Black Widow: From now on I’ll give you everything you need.”


End file.
